eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5343 (1 September 2016)
Synopsis It’s Shakil’s birthday and after wiping away tears, he knocks on the door of the Beales’ and asks after Mark. Sharon asks Courtney to accompany Louise to Shakil’s party – she’s reluctant. Carmel and Denise set up for Shakil’s party at Patrick’s. In the Minute Mart, Shakil opens up to Mark about how keen he is to lose his virginity to Bex. Martin watches on anxiously, claiming to Stacey that he’s concerned about Shakil’s intentions with Bex. Shakil cheekily suggests to Mark that he buy alcohol for later. As Martin gives Shakil a talk about keeping his birthday party alcohol-free, Mark buys a crate of ciders from Mick. Bex confides in Stacey that Shakil’s keen for them to be intimate – Stacey’s amused when Bex reveals that she’s bought Shakil a chastity bracelet. As Shakil rifles through Mark’s wash bag, he discovers a bottle of hair replenishing shampoo. Mark clocks that Shakil’s thrown away the expensive trainers from his dad and questions why; Shakil brushes off the question. Arriving at Patrick’s, Shakil fields more questions about his time with his dad. Carmel, Denise and Kush leave to spend the evening in the Vic – Shakil and Mark are thrilled that the party can get underway. As the guests arrive at the party, Courtney makes a flirty beeline for Mark. Martin’s concerned when he realises that there’s no adult supervision at the party. Stacey makes the situation worse when she admits that Bex confided in her about Shakil wanting to have sex with her. Bex hands Shakil his present of a chastity bracelet. In a game of truth of dare, Courtney admits to Mark that she fancies him and asks him whether he reciprocates. The mood turns sour when Shakil refers to Mark as ‘baldy’ and announces to the party the discovery of Mark’s hair replenishing shampoo. As the pair square up to each other, a wound up Martin arrives, shouting for Shakil. Kush tries to calm Martin down, who accuses Shakil of trying to get Bex drunk to have sex with her. Carmel declares the party over and ushers everyone out. Alone with Shakil, Carmel and Kush awkwardly attempt to give him a talk on sex. Kush and Carmel persuade Shakil that he needs to have an adult chat with Martin to explain that he’s happy to wait until Bex is ready. Shakil arrives at Martin and Stacey’s and plucks up the courage to tell Martin that he wants them to get on – he really likes Bex. Shakil sadly admits that his dad wouldn’t even cancel a meeting to take him out for his birthday earlier; Martin feels guilty. Martin gently reminds Shakil about how important his first time having sex is – he shouldn’t rush it. Later, at Martin and Stacey’s, Mark answers Courtney’s question from earlier; he does fancy her. Ben’s unimpressed to discover that Jay’s been sleeping rough in the playground. Jay’s adamant that Phil doesn’t care about him, but Ben makes a valid point – he cares about Ben. Ben takes Jay back to the Mitchell’s and explains Jay’s tough situation; Phil’s unsympathetic. When Ben makes a point of a packing a bag to sleep rough with Jay, Phil continues to stand firm. Seeing Ben and Jay on Arthur’s bench, Phil approaches and demands that Ben get back to the house. Ben appeals to Phil – as long as he’s got Jay, he’ll never be on his own. Phil relents reluctantly. A young man approaches Louise and asks of the whereabouts of Ben. Louise gives nothing away, but the man clocks Ben and Jay in the Square Gardens. The mysterious man then makes a phone call, claiming that he’s ‘found them’. Denise calls the doctor’s surgery and is firm that she needs an appointment for the following day. As Carmel and Denise clear up after Shakil’s party, the bin bag that Carmel is holding splits and she’s floored to find a pregnancy test – Denise confesses – it’s hers, she’s pregnant. Alone with Kush, Carmel tells Kush of Denise’s pregnancy; Kush is rocked... Sharon heads to see Ian and admits how awful she feels about keeping Mark and Grant’s true relationship a secret from them. Ian sarcastically suggests that they take Sharon’s advice about being honest and break up a happy family. Back at the Beales’, Sharon’s amused when Mark lets slip that he’s already found a girl in Walford that he’s interested in. Later, Sharon’s sickened when Louise informs her that Mark and Courtney have Shakil’s party together. Sharon makes a panicked phone call to Ian and fills him in. Ian runs into Number 3C and asks after Courtney and Mark – Shakil informs Ian that they left a while ago. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes